Describe Me
by Shariki
Summary: This is songs that best describe the Naruto characters. They fit in with their feelings and their life. So read, and explore the world of music and Naruto's reality, combined!
1. Chapter 1

Bored

Bored…bored…BORED! Lol so…I do have a Naruto poems story, but I had a TOTALLY random idea and thought to myself, "Why don't I do songs?"

So here we are…reading the first try at it…

**Describe Me**

**Naruto**

I shoved my hands in my pockets and grumbled about how Sasuke was a jerk. Why did Sakura like that jerk? Why not me…

I let out a cry of anger that surprised a flock of nearby birds and they flew into the blue sky with squawks and feathers.

I'd show them…I'd show them all…

_If you feel so empty  
so used up, so let down  
If you feel so angry  
so ripped off so stepped on  
you're not the only one  
Refusing to back down  
you're not the only one  
so get up_

I stared at the wall ahead of me and let out a snarl that wasn't mine. I ignored this, it happened all the time. Kyuubi always expressed his anger through me.

_Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot  
let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot_

"Hey mommy! Who's that kid with the weird lines on his face?" A little boy asked as a lady and a small boy passed me.

"That's the filthy Kyuubi container. Do not talk to him, he's a demon boy, the foxchild," she spat at me.

The little boy just fixed a confused stare at his mother as they continued on by me. I clenched my fists in anger and punched the wall. Tears threatened to flow down my cheeks. I wasn't the evil one, it was the one inside of me. Why couldn't they just except me for me and not for the nine-tailed fox inside of me…

_If you feel so filthy  
So dirty so fucked up  
If you feel so walked on  
So painful so pissed off  
You're not the only one  
Refusing to go down  
You're not the only one  
So get up_

I turned on my heel and walked back towards my apartment. I was done here.

The old stone wall crumbled behind me as I continued away from it. I smiled in grim satisfaction of my power. I would show them all…

_Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot  
Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot_

If you feel so empty  
So used up, so let down  
If you feel so angry  
Just get up

Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot  
Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot

I entered my room and flopped on the bed, thinking. I needed to do something awesome that people would appreciate me for. Something that would make people like me for me and not for the fox inside of me. Something that would show Sakura what I could really do and make her like me. Something that would prove to everyone, that I'm not a loser!

**That was Riot by 3 Days Grace. Doesn't that make you feel bad for Naruto? I want to give him a HUGE hug to make him feel better…so…what did you think? Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ok

Ok…I need to let you guys know something real fast…I will most likely do a Naruto character more than once…just because I'll hear an awesome song that will remind me of them…and one more thing…you are probably wondering why I picked this song for this particular character…well…you'll find out…

**Describe Me**

**Hinata**

"Hinata! I expect you to do well today! You are a representative of the Hyuuga clan! Do me a favor and become a burden no longer," my father told me as I stood before him.

"Y-Yes F-Father," I answered obediently.

"And no more stuttering, it is unbecoming," he sneered.

I nodded my head once and waited for him to dismiss me.

"Now go, do not be late," he said, turning his back on me.

"Y-Yes Father," I said quietly and hurried out the door.

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless lost under the surface  
Don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)_

Tears threatened to flow down my cheeks and litter the pavement with their liquid misery and pain. I pushed them back, once again. It was a daily thing now. I would get mentally abused by Father, the head of the house, and I would try not to show my weakness.

If only Father appreciated me for whom I was instead of making me more like him…

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you_

I hurried to the academy. I wanted to prove to Father that I wasn't a burden to his clan. The abuse…it hurts…why can't he just let me be me…why can't he just be happy for what he's got? I want to give up…and if Naruto leaves me…I could…I could…be so…_numb…_

_Can't you see that you're smothering me  
Holding too tightly afraid to lose control  
Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
And every second I waste is more than I can take_

I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

I took a deep breath to calm myself as I stepped inside the academy.

Sakura walked up to me as I wandered the halls, desperately trying to find the room we were meeting in.

"Hey Hinata! Team eight is just three doors to the left," she told me.

"T-Thanks," I muttered and hurried into the small classroom.

All talking ceased. I had a small idea of what that meant. My heart sank as I sat into a chair farthest away from my team. It meant that I still wasn't good enough…just like Father told me everyday…Maybe I would just be that…never be good enough…a _failure…_

_And I know  
I may end up failing too  
But I know  
You were just like me with someone disappointed in you_

I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

I snapped my head up abruptly.

I can't be a failure…Naruto would never notice me the way I wanted him to if I failed…he is my atlas, my oblivious, hyperactive, adorable atlas…my Naruto…

No matter how many times I've tried to convince Father and Neji that Naruto was a sweet guy, I had failed. I wanted Naruto to notice me and love me…not notice the failure of a disappointed Father. Not notice the small girl with large hopes and dreams being crushed by her controlling Father. I want to be _me…_

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be_

**So…What did you think? I know it's kind of a weird song to be with a shy girl like Hinata but…I got a suggestion about putting Numb by Linkin Park with Gaara. Thanks **_**DontMessWithAnime! **_**But I listened to it and I thought…Hinata and her father so match this song! I don't know if you agree with me…but I did find a song for Gaara…next chapter! Heehee…Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hi again

Hi again! I've wanted to do this one for awhile now…oh! And a special thanks to those people who've commented and put this story on alert/favs. It means a lot to me! Thanks guys! Oh…And I changed the lyrics…just at the spazz part of the song where he's supposedly talking about his mommy but I changed that so…yeah…enjoy!

**Describe Me**

**Gaara**

He…had…punched me! He had hit me! My body shook in pure hatred and pain.

_(Can you feel that?)  
(Oh, shit)  
O-wa-a-a-a_

The bastard! He was releasing him! No…no! Not with Him watching! Curse this demon!

"Gahhhh!" I cried out and fell to my knees. I clutched my head and Temari ran to my side.

**Gaara…let me out…let me feel the world again…let me taste the warm blood in their veins…let me use my power…**

I struggled to keep him inside, to not let him destroy what was around me. I passed out, still conscious of my demon trying to use my body to release his power…

_Drowning deep in my sea of loathing, broken your servant I kneel  
(will you give it to me?)  
It seems what's left of my human side is slowly changing in me  
(will you give it to me?)  
Looking at my own reflection, when suddenly it changes, violently it changes  
Oh, no. there is no turning back now, and you've woken up the demon in me_

If only the people of the sand village hadn't been so cruel…so unkind…unloving…

I would not have fallen into dark insanity, I would be…normal…I wouldn't be a mad raving lunatic. I wouldn't be possessed. I would be regular. I wouldn't have to deal with my demon's madness twenty-four seven.

_Get up; come on get down with the sickness!  
Get up; come on get down with the sickness!  
Get up; come on get down with the sickness!  
Open up your hate and let it flow into me  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness!  
You motha get up, come on get down with the sickness!  
You fucka get up, come on get down with the sickness!  
Madness is the gift that has been given to me_

I opened my eyes slowly and took in my surroundings.

Temari was carrying me through the forest as we escaped from the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

"Let me down…I can handle this myself…" I muttered to her.

She stopped on a large tree branch and looked at me.

"Gaara…I'm supposed to watch over you…"

I pushed her away from me roughly.

"I don't need you," I growled.

_I can see inside you, the sickness is rising, don't try to deny what you feel  
(will you give it to me?)  
It seems that all that was good has died and is decaying in me  
(will you give it to me?)  
It seems you're having some trouble, in dealing with these changes, living with these changes  
Oh; no. the world is a scary place now that you've woken up the demon in me_

_Get up; come on get down with the sickness!  
Get up; come on get down with the sickness!  
Get up; come on get down with the sickness!  
Open up your hate and let it flow into me  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness!  
You motha get up, come on get down with the sickness!  
You fucka get up, come on get down with the sickness!  
Madness is the gift that has been given to me_

My body racked with pain and confusion. He was trying to escape from his prison…he was trying to let his anger and power out…not again…

I felt something change as he started to use my body to transform. I let out a loud roar as he stopped. He had half of me, while I still had the other half.

If only…if only…

_And when I dream,  
And when I dream,  
And when I dream,  
And when I dream!_

I thought of back when the ninja tried to kill me as a child. Even my dead mother's sister before she committed suicide to try and take me along with her…

_No Auntie don't do it again, don't do it again, I'll be a good boy  
I'll be a good boy, I promise. No Auntie don't hit me, own, why did you have to hit me like that Auntie?  
Don't do it you're hurting me o-how. Why do you have to be such a bitch?  
Why don't you why don't you fuck off and die!  
Why can't you just fuck off and die!  
Why can't you just leave here and die!  
Never stick your hand in my face again, bitch  
Fuck you!!!  
I don't need this shit!  
You stupid, sadistic, abusive, fucking whore  
would you like to see how it feels Auntie?  
Here it comes get ready to die!_

I snapped open my eyes once again, to pull myself out of the memory. I suddenly saw who was surrounding me and laughed deeply.

The little genin were here to stop me… to stop him…they could never stop him…not even that bastard Uchiha. Not Sasuke, even though he started the whole thing.

**Prepare to die…**

My demon hissed and I hissed with him. We leaped into the air and headed for our first victim…thirsting for their blood…

_Get up; come on get down with the sickness!  
Get up; come on get down with the sickness!  
Get up; come on get down with the sickness!  
Open up your hate and let it flow into me  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness!  
You motha get up, come on get down with the sickness!  
You fucka get up, come on get down with the sickness!  
Madness is the gift that has been given to me_

_O-wa-a-a-a_

**There you have it! Gaara's song! Down with the Sickness by Disturbed. The next character…is Sakura! I was actually listening to the song…well…just now actually. I read the lyrics and I'm like…OMG! It fits shippuden Sakura! At least that's what I think…anyways…Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey

Hey! Well…it was strange actually…I was listening to this song and then I realized how it fit Sakura…so I whipped up the lyrics and here's her story…

**Describe Me**

**Sakura**

We were going after him again…

I clenched my fists at the hidden anger I had for my teacher…_stupid Tsunade…_

I had gotten over him, but it still pained me at how much he had hurt me…and still does… he had worn me down to the core…to depression…

_I feel it everyday, it's all the same  
It brings me down but I'm the one to blame  
I've tried everything to get away_

So here I go again  
Chasing you down again  
Why do I do this.

I knew, deep inside, that I still had something for him. No matter how many times I told myself that I was over him…I truly wasn't. I was bringing myself down again…because we were looking for Sasuke…

_Over and over  
Over and over I fall for you  
over and over  
Over and over I try not to_

Naruto led the way with Sai right behind him. I was in the back, thinking about how it would happen. What would I do when I would come face to face with him? Would I fight him? Get angry? Or fall into depression? Or freeze…and let him kill me…

Feels like everyday stays the same  
It's dragging me down and I can't pull away

_So here I go again  
Chasing you down again  
Why do I do this.._

Over and over  
Over and over I fall for you  
over and over  
Over and over I try not to...

Over and over  
Over and over you make me fall for you  
over and over  
Over and over you don't even try

We approached the place were Sasuke was at. Sasuke Uchiha, the man who held me heart years ago and knowingly crushed it until there was only dust. Only small fragments from which to rebuild and heal…

What would Sasuke say? What would I reply with? Would I be the old fan girl I was back then? Would I blush and try to catch his attention? Or be silent and awed at his presence…would I yell at him for hurting me so badly?

I clutched myself as I tried to regain composure and calmness. I prevented myself from having an extreme panic attack. But what would I do?

_So many thoughts that I can't get out of my head  
I try to live without you, every time I do I feel dead  
I know what's best for me but I want you instead  
Ill keep on wasting all my time_

Over and over  
Over and over I fall for you  
Over and over  
Over and over I try not to..

Over and over  
Over and over you make me fall for you  
over and over  
Over and over you don't even try to

We stopped before we entered Orochimaru's place. The place which held the Uchiha who still held my know crumbling heart. What I would give for him just to come back and just like me a little…or even be normal…apologize maybe…

The great Sasuke Uchiha…the man I loved and still love…the man that made me speechless and broke my heart…the cursed avenger that was too into killing his brother to realize my love and devotion to him…or even stop himself from breaking my heart into dust…

**So? Was Over and Over by 3 Days Grace a good choice for Sakura? Well? Review! Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys

Hey guys! Guess what?! It's time for yet another chapter of Describe Me! I decided to use a short and repetitive song…so if this chapter is kind of short…I'm sorry! Oh! One more thing…I'm sorry if I'm not sorry precise on the background…I couldn't find a suitable part of the show to back this up…so bear with me if I'm not right…

**Describe Me**

**Itachi**

"Itachi! Do not defy me! I am your father! You will join the police squad!" My father yelled at me.

I sat calmly, holding in the harsh words that I wanted to tell my father. I would not, of course, inform him of those violent strings of words until Mother had left and Sasuke wasn't spying on us.

"I cannot join the squad Father. I must join the ANBU. My talents are of better use there than in your silly police squad," I said quietly.

I heard the gasps from my parents. I also heard the rather small gasp from Sasuke outside the door. I had defied my father, the head of our clan. I stared unblinkingly in the anger filled eyes of my father.

"I would like to continue this conversation when Sasuke and Mother are not listening to our…argument," I said softly as I shifted to look at the sliding door behind me.

"Sasuke…" Father growled and Sasuke moved himself into view, blushing.

"I'm sorry Father…" Sasuke mumbled.

"To bed," Father said quietly.

Sasuke nodded and hurried away from the emotionally heated room.

"I would like to continue our conversation now," Father said angrily.

I closed my eyes and replied, "If Mother leaves the room."

My parents shared a look and Mother reluctantly left the room. As soon as her footsteps had faded and we were sure Sasuke wasn't spying, we continued.

"Why won't you join us?" Father growled.

"The ANBU have better uses of my talents than you do. You only want me on your silly squad so you can praise me and show me off to all of your friends. I have no need of that. By me joining the squad, you neglect Sasuke from your attention and deprive him of the fatherly love he needs," I murmured and opened my eyes.

Furious, Father replied, "Sasuke isn't as great as you! You are the son of the head family; you will join the police squad and show an example to the others!"

I sighed, "I shall not obey your demands Father. I will not join your stupid squad."

I stood up and stared into my angry father.

"You shall do as I say," he grumbled and left the room.

_Tomorrow…I shall do it tomorrow…Sasuke already suspects the changes I have done to myself…he suspects I am a cold-blooded murderer…_

I followed my Father out of the door but turned the other direction as to go to my room. I would need this night's sleep; I would not sleep well after tomorrow…not at all…

_Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor_

The blood splattered across my face as I lazily neared my destination…but I was surely going to…no one could stop me…

_Beaten why for  
Can't take much more  
One - Nothing wrong with me  
Two - Nothing wrong with me  
Three - Nothing wrong with me  
Four - Nothing wrong with me  
One - Something's got to give  
Two - Something's got to give  
Three - Something's got to give  
Now_

My Sharingan was activated and any resisters trying to harm me were soon…ah…taken care of….

_Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor_

Blood, dead bodies, cries, the darkness of the night, everything was perfect…and dear little Sasuke was away…

_Push me again  
this is the end_

_One - Nothing wrong with me  
Two - Nothing wrong with me  
Three - Nothing wrong with me  
Four - Nothing wrong with me  
One - Something's got to give  
Two - Something's got to give  
Three - Something's got to give  
Now_

I stepped inside the house and quietly walked to my parent's room. I was slow on approach, but did not hesitate. I slowly slid the door open and saw my father shielding my mother.

"What did we ever do to you?" My father whimpered.

I snorted, "You did not show my love, only pride as to use me for a tool for you. You never showed Sasuke any love either…"

My mother and father collapsed on their knees and I quickly shifted myself to stand behind them,

"Goodbye," I hissed and sliced their necks, killing father before mother. I heard the gasps and sighs of their last breath. The blood splattered across me. The thuds echoed in the tiny room. They were dead. I had killed them.

_Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor_

I heard Sasuke's panting long before he stepped into the room. I slid into the comforting shadows and waited for him to notice me. The new me, the dark me…

"No! No!" He screamed as he stared at our parent's still forms.

He finally noticed me after several minutes of despair.

"Itachi! Did you see how killed them? Did you get them? Who did it?" He asked frantically.

I just looked at my little and foolish brother. If only he was smarter…

"Itachi? Wait…No! You…You can't have…Oh God!" Sasuke wailed and collapsed on the floor, breathing hard.

_Skin against skin blood and bone  
you're all by yourself but you're not alone  
you wanted in now you're here  
Driven by hate consumed by fear_

"Foolish little brother…I killed them. Why? Because they were weak, they pushed me over the edge…and you…you aren't fit to kill me. Turn your fear into anger, use it to one day kill me…use it, for your revenge," I told him.

_Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor_

**Ok…so that was longer than I thought it would be…oh well. I think it's good! What about you? Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Guess what?! It's time for another chapter of Describe Me! And I picked Tenten this time by request of **_**DontMessWithAnime. **_**So…here we go!**

**Describe Me**

**Tenten**

I spun in the air, readying my weapons. I slowed and threw them accurately at my target. They whistled as they hurtled towards the wooden target. There were several satisfying thunks as I did a back flip and landed. I smiled; they had all hit dead center.

I wiped the sweat off of my face and smiled at Lee who was watching me.

"Nice shot Tenten! As always!" He cheered.

I smiled; weapons were my favorite thing, practicing with them makes me happy.

_I got a pocket, got a pocketful of sunshine.  
I got a love, and I know that it's all mine.  
Oh._

"Like weapons are going to beat every opponent you come up against, it takes talent for that," Neji said, looking away from us.

I smiled cheerily at him, his words wouldn't get me down, inside, and I knew I could be as good as him any day.

_Do what you want, but you're never gonna break me.  
Sticks and stones are never gonna shake me.  
No._

"I'm going to train with Gai-sensei," Lee said happily and left Neji and I alone in the clearing.

"I'm leaving too," Neji said finally as he walked away from him.

I shrugged.

I wasn't about ready to worry about some guy I liked like all the other girls in Konoha. I was happy just worrying about me, my team, and getting rid of my enemy's.

_Take me away: A secret place.  
A sweet escape: Take me away._

Take me away to better days.  
Take me away: A higher place.

I got a pocket, got a pocketful of sunshine.  
I got a love, and I know that it's all mine.  
Oh.

Do what you want, but you're never gonna break me.  
Sticks and stones are never gonna shake me.  
No.

I got a pocket, got a pocketful of sunshine.  
I got a love, and I know that it's all mine.  
Oh.

I pulled my weapons out of the wood and shined them on a spare piece of cloth that I had brought with me. I heard small footsteps and I looked up, ready to engage in a battle if necessary.

Ino emerged from the bushes and shadow and smiled at me.

"So, do you like Neji?" she asked casually.

I rolled my eyes and replied, "No."

"That's what I thought…" Ino mumbled.

"I'm practicing so if this is all you want then kindly leave," I said.

Ino shrugged and left.

_Wish that you could, but you ain't gonna own me.  
Do anything you can to control me.  
Oh, no._

Take me away: A secret place.  
A sweet escape: Take me away.

Take me away to better days.  
Take me away: A higher place.

She was so annoying, chasing after that Uchiha kid and competing against Sakura for him. SO annoying, at least I didn't have to worry about that stuff yet. Weapons, my team, and I were all I needed.

_There's a place that I go,_

but nobody knows.  
Where the rivers flow,  
And I call it home.

And there's no more lies.  
In the darkness, there's light.  
And nobody cries.  
There's only butterflies.

Take me away: A secret place.  
A sweet escape: Take me away.

Take me away to better days.  
Take me away: A higher place.

Take me away: A secret place.  
A sweet escape: Take me away.

Take me away to better days.  
Take me away: A higher place.

Take me away: A secret place.  
To better days take me away.

Take me away to better days.  
Take me away: A higher place.

The sun is on my side.  
Take me for a ride.  
I smile up to the sky.  
I know I'll be all right.

The sun is on my side.  
Take me for a ride.  
I smile up to the sky.  
I know I'll be all right.

I smiled as I readied myself to begin my next sequence of moves. I smirked as I began, I would be strong, always and forever.

**Pocketful of Sunshine by Natasha Bedingfield! I picked it because I always see Tenten smiling and she loves her weapons so….yeah….Review Please!**


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! It's yet another chapter of Describe Me! YAY! Here goes! Oh! And a special thanks to all my contributors!

**Describe Me**

**Neji**

I growled as I headed to the estate. Hiashi wanted to talk to me about my missions. I growled as the mansion came into view. Hopefully I would be there before Hiashi would be how I hated the place…

_I'll be coming home  
just to be alone  
'Cause I know you're not there  
And I know that you don't care  
I can hardly wait to leave this place_

No matter how hard I try  
You're never satisfied  
This is not a home  
I think I'm better off alone  
You always disappear  
Even when you're here  
This is not my home  
I think I'm better off alone  
Home, home, this house is not a home, home  
This house is not a home

I entered the estate and all was quiet. Good. He wasn't here to rail on me about business. I was strong but I was not strong enough for the head of the house, just like how he thought Hinata was weak and a burden, apparently, so was I.

_By the time you come home  
I'm already stoned  
You turn off the TV  
And you scream at me  
I can hardly wait  
till you get off my case_

No matter how hard I try  
You're never satisfied  
This is not a home  
I think I'm better off alone  
You always disappear  
Even when you're here  
This is not my home  
I think I'm better off alone  
Home, home, this house is not a home, home  
This house is not a home, home  
This house is not a home, home  
This house is not a home

I'm better off alone

I always found the Hyuuga's to be a strange and weird clan, their styles were different than most, especially the main family. The branch families are ordinary, but living with Hiashi, is like living in mortal Hell. I endure, only because I have to, and only because I can do it without letting my emotions get the best of me.

I heard the door open and shut. I calmed myself and set myself inside the dark void where I protected myself from my emotions.

"Neji, I would like a word with you," I heard Hiashi said as he entered the room.

"Hn," was all I answered with.

I focused on Hiashi as he began his speech and I let his rude comments pass over me as if they were nothing. I did not smile, or frown. I was a statue that only replied with a small nod.

Once he was done, he left the room, satisfied. I clenched my fists and narrowed my eyes. The nerve he had made me want to punch something, but I refrained.

_No matter how hard I try  
You're never satisfied  
This is not a home  
I think I'm better off alone  
You always disappear  
Even when you're here  
This is not my home  
I think I'm better off alone  
Home, home, this house is not a home, home  
This house is not a home, home  
This house is not a home, home  
This house is not a home_

I'm better off alone

This estate, this family, not mine. I'd never call the estate my home, nor would I call Hiashi my family. I would be better alone.

**Okay okay…I know its short…but I thought Home by 3 Days Grace was good for Neji…anyways…Comment please! And if you have any suggestions, it would be great!**


End file.
